


three times silver almost threw a pokeball at gold (and the last one was a success)

by zhonqli



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Humor, GOLD IS A DUMBASS, LANCE IS A TOTAL DUMBASS, M/M, Preciousmetalshipping, but he loves him so, haha t-they aren’t in a relationship fucking dumbasses, lake of rage arc, silver is definitely done with gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhonqli/pseuds/zhonqli
Summary: gold wonders if it had hurt when lance’s dragonite used hyper beam on the punk guarding team rocket’s hideout.or gold and silver have some alone time (read: gold bugs silver while he’s busy), gold reminisces some memories and silver shuts him up.
Relationships: Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures), Hibiki | Ethan/Silver
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	three times silver almost threw a pokeball at gold (and the last one was a success)

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is my first work in the pokemon fandom and it just had to be these idiots!! this is a mix of the manga and the games so please don't be confused!! 
> 
> silver and gold might be quite ooc (i dont know how) but i still hope u guys will enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing about the hyper beam accident!! 
> 
> not beta-read, please excuse my mistakes!

* * *

⛓

“hey, silv...” 

_“what now?”_ silver sighs in exasperation and proceeds to glare towards the dark-haired teen currently sitting adjacent to him. gold has been bugging him for hours already, probably because he’s busy and the teen wants attention or he just enjoys pestering silver (he thinks that’s probably it). silver counts one to three in his mind, forcing himself to stay calm and not strangle the other teen to death (trust him, you wouldn’t like to see that). the redhead actually is a levelheaded person and he doesn’t /always/ resort to /violence/ but gold and his noisy mouth just get on his nerves (there are times of fondness but he would rather die than admit that to gold; he’ll never hear the end of it). 

gold must’ve noticed the redhead’s expression because he suddenly puts both his arms in the air and juts his lower lip out to a pout. not that he’s scared, yeah, really, gold just doesn’t want silver to strangle him again (for years he told himself that it was a friendly brawl) and have lance stopping the red-haired teen again from chopping his head off. that had been a mess. 

“what do you want?” silver rolls his eyes and goes back to polishing feraligatr’s pokeball.

“this is the last! it suddenly just occurred to me, silv. do you think it’ll be painful if you receive a hyper beam with your face?” the dark-haired teen’s voice suddenly became a whisper, as if he’s afraid someone might hear him. despite that, though, there’s excitement visible in his gold eyes, the same look he gives silver when they’re about to battle. not like the past battles, of course, they’re already over that and somehow along the years they’ve become friends... and maybe more than friends. that’s also the look of gold when he’s about to do something stupid, like right now. 

“what are you saying?” silver literally growls out and threw daggers at gold’s direction. it seriously worried him that gold’s brain can even think about these things. “a hyper beam to the face? are you kidding me?” 

gold opens his mouth to answer but silver cuts him off, “don’t tell me that you’re planning to try that, you _idiot?”_

“i—uhm—of course not! i would never! i just wondered about it! when i first saw lance do that to that man in mahogany town, it really amazed me but recently, while i was watching other trainers use hyper beam, i realized that it must’ve been very painful!” gold replied, his voice rather defensive. he scrunches his nose, a habit he does when he’s nervous and silver has to remind himself over and over again that he’s currently annoyed at the dark-haired teen and gold’s stupid nose scrunching wouldn’t be the end of him. 

...then his mind processed what gold said. 

“wait, hold up, _hold up,_ what do you mean when you said lance did that in mahogany town? are you serious? please, i hope you‘re not.” silver asks, his tone incredulous. why didn‘t lance tell him about that? 

noticing the flabbergasted look on the redhead’s visage, gold goes to a fit of giggles (he laughs like a miltank) and clutches his stomach, unafraid for the nearing doom which is apparently just sitting close to him.

the redhead’s silver eyes narrow into slits as he tries once again to not just punch gold in the face. “what’s so funny? i’m asking like a decent person here, idiot.”

gold, hearing the warning laced with silver’s tone, inhales deeply to stop his giggles and stands up abruptly in case silver’s patience runs off and he decided to use feraligtr’s pokeball as a weapon (luckily the pokemon is out and playing with bakutarou, gold’s typhlosion), he can easily dodge the other teen and run. silver frowns at the act. 

“well, that happened years ago. remember the lake of rage problem? those magikarps being forced to evolve and the red gyarados? lance had apparently found the source of the radio waves forcing the magikarps to evolve and that’s in a house guarded by two men. there’s a stair leading to team rocket’s hideout underground and the moment i arrived at the house, i saw lance commanding dragonite to use hyper beam on the other punk. it had been funny to me, but lance didn’t want to talk about it anymore.” gold explains, recalling some memories in the process and nostalgia and warmth seep into his bones. those were the good ol’ days, when he wasn’t a champion still and he hasn’t beaten clair yet. he caught the red gyarados, that’s true, but he also released it into the wild after some time. his team is already full, after all. 

silver’s snort breaks the dark-haired teen out of his trance. “i wish i saw that.” 

“that’s literally the funniest thing to me as a child. but we’re adults now, aren’t we? we must be responsible.” gold replies, grinning brightly at the other teen. a frown makes it way to silver’s visage and the deadly glares comes back again. “as if that guard lance had fought is responsible, either. he’s from team rocket, hibiki, i hope you aren’t forgetting about that.” he hisses, his voice suddenly cold. 

the use of his original name, _hibiki,_ makes gold flinch. that just means that silver is serious right now. oh, yeah, he forgot that silver still hates team rocket to the bone. that had been quite insensitive, all right, but he didn’t have to call him hibiki to scare him like that! 

“...i’m sorry, silv. i didn’t mean it like that.” gold mumbles under his breath and looks down, avoiding silver’s eyes. shame pools in his stomach and his lips tremble. he really didn’t mean it like that, and besides, silver knows how his mouth works! 

silver stands up as well and gold flinches again. this is it, the moment silver will throw the pokeball at his face, the moment he’s dreading. 

an exasperated sigh escapes silver’s lips as he takes in the sight of gold apologizing to him. that only happens sometimes, since gold is hardheaded and will only give him a grin instead of a sorry. “look up.” he says calmly. apparently, gold refuses to do so since he still has his head down. the redhead rolls his eyes and holds gold’s chin instead and tips his head up to look at him in the eyes. gold orbs clash with silver ones and gold feels his breath get caught in his throat. silver’s gaze is piercing and commanding. “whatever. it’s all right. i forgot you also hate team rocket so much that you want to flush them down your toilet.” 

“e-eh—” gold stammers, probably because of their close proximity and crimson paints his features. he hasn’t even noticed the joke in the sentence. silver secretly relishes in the fact that only him can get to see gold like this. 

“shut up.” silver cuts gold off and lunges to take gold’s lips hungrily. his hand tugs at gold’s hair and a whimper escapes gold’s lips. for a few moments, the dark-haired teen is frozen but when silver’s tongue slides his lower lip, probably asking for entrance, he starts kissing back with the same ferocity and gives the redhead the entrance he seeks. 

the time silver pulls away, gold is already sort of high and light-headed that he hasn’t even heard silver snickering. with all his thoughts forgotten, he rests his forehead on silver’s shoulder and asks for another kiss. 

“yeah, no.” with his earlier exasperation already forgotten, silver laughs, actually laughs, and wraps his arms around gold. the kiss has been the only way to shut gold up and make him forget about his worries so silver had no choice but kiss him. not like he disliked it; in fact, he loved it, thank you very much. 

on the other hand, gold’s heart is going crazy inside his rib cage. they aren’t really in a relationship, and he doesn’t even know if silver likes him but he’ll get all that he can get. with silver laughing while hugging him, it felt like a miracle. 

a comfortable silence drapes over them then, just relishing in each other’s company when gold remembers something.

which is a very, very, wrong idea. 

“did you toothbrush, silver? why does your mouth smell like—”

this time, the pokeball really flies off silver’s hand and hits gold’s forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and reviews are much appreciated! <333


End file.
